


From Now Until the End

by Wolf_Stevens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Stevens/pseuds/Wolf_Stevens
Summary: Days 4, 5, & 6 of the SQW prompts, all into one. WARNING: NOT A HAPPY ENDING!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Day 4: Soul Mates AU**

**Rating: M (to be on the safe side)**

**AN: part 1 of the next three prompts. Obviously differs from canon. I hope everyone enjoys!**

“They say everyone has a soulmate. Every person develops the matching tattoo at 13, but that it doesn’t color until you meet them.”

Young Emma had heard the stories growing up, had seen her grandfather’s tattoo on his shoulder that was colored, as well as her father’s which was colored as well. She had never seen her mother’s though, for her mother had been killed shortly after Emma’s birth, leaving her to be raised by her father and her grandfather. Both talked about finding one’s soulmate and creating a happy ending in life, but both men had sadness in their eyes from losing their loved ones. Emma hid her tattoo when it had formed on her wrist from them, claiming that she must be the oddity of the world.

To King Leopold, though his granddaughter was a rarity without a tattoo, it was a greater bargaining chip for his court and castle. The White Kingdom had started to suffer, and Camelot was very prosperous. It was just a few days shy of Emma’s sixteenth birthday when he broke the news: she was to be wed to Prince Mordred within a month’s time. Emma begged and pleaded with her father and grandfather for it not to happen. Prince David had no say in the issue however, and his heart broke for his only daughter. King Leopold was not going to back down from the order though.

That was why the night after the announcement found Emma fleeing in the dark of night out of the castle and out of the kingdom. She pushed her beloved horse Midnight, a beautiful all black stallion, until he was frothing from exertion before she stopped. She knew it was a dangerous thing to do, fleeing in the night. The dangers of bandits or wolves were more likely, but she would willingly risk her life with those than ever be married to Mordred of Camelot. She had heard from a few of the female servants that had came along when Camelot visited that Mordred was a cruel man. One had even let it slip that he had killed the babe that was born of one of the maids he slept with in order to assure that there would be no bastards in his line.

After letting her horse rest a bit and drink from the stream she had found, she mounted back up and continued to ride. She kept a hand on the pummel of her sword, a gift from her father when she had graduated up to using actual swords when she practiced with the knights in the training yard. She was thankful that her Grandfather let her practice in the art of battle as well as made her take etiquette lessons. She kept herself aware of her surroundings until near daybreak when her body was already showing signs of fatigue. She was trying to avoid the towns seeing as since she was a royal that she figured once the King found out she was missing would start searching in those places. Instead Emma found a small cottage hidden in a little grove with a small barn behind it far enough away from the road that if you weren’t looking in the right direction would be easily missed. She carefully made her way back to the barn and slid off her horse. She kept one eye on the cottage as she slipped into the barn with Midnight and went for one of the farthest stalls away from the doors. Her hope was that she would be able to hide away until nightfall again and continue on her way.

Once she unsaddled her horse and used some of the feed that was in the barn to make sure he was fed, she settled down in the corner of the stall to get what she was sure would be some uncomfortable sleep, but sleep nonetheless.

\---

Regina had just woken up as the sun’s rays streamed through the window of her cottage. It seemed to be the same as any other day for her. She got up, dressed, then went to take care of her animals before feeding herself. Her first stop was her chicken coop, where she collected the eggs, then she moved to the barn. As she got closer to the door she felt something was off. Cautiously she opened the door and entered, her hand gripping the dagger she normally carried on her. The first sweep of her eyes told her everything was normal, so she went about her tasks of feeding Rocinante as well as the single cow she owned. When she went for the feed she noticed there was some that was missing. She looked around the barn again, still feeling like something was off. That was when she saw the all black horse rise in the last stall.

No one visited her, she made sure that her magic kept the little farm hidden. It had been years since the King’s men had ridden through though, hunting her down. Her father had also passed away a few years before as well, and she had no idea where her mother had disappeared to after framing her for Princess Snow’s death. Slowly she approached the last stall. The horse snorted and pawed at the ground. “Easy boy,” Regina softly said, inching closer. He seemed to be without a saddle or harness. Just as she reached the door the horse reared up, neighing. Suddenly a blonde head shot up from the corner closest to the door, a sword at the ready.

Regina watched fearfully as the blonde eyed her wildly, clearly woken abruptly from slumber. “Who are you?” the blonde asked.

“I should be asking you that,” Regina spat back. “You’re in my barn.” The blonde’s stance faltered a bit. Regina watched as sea green eyes took in her appearance. It had been years since she had donned any of the fancy clothes she used to wear. Now it was all leathers and furs and wool shirts that she managed to make herself. Her current ensemble was her tan leather pants, a cream tunic and black boots. Once it appeared to the blonde that she was of no serious threat to her she lowered her sword.

“Forgive me for the intrusion, milady, I just needed a place to rest for a bit with my horse,” the blonde explained. Regina’s eyes raked over the younger woman’s form. Her hair was loose, cascading in waves down her shoulders. The tunic was of a quality cotton, vest a rich blue, the pants and boots a much finer leather than she had seen lately.

“Was the inn in town full?” Regina asked, noting that the blonde flinched as she turned to her horse.

“I’d prefer if you would just leave me be,” the blonde said as she ran her hand over the horse’s neck. “I’ll leave you coin for your troubles before I leave tonight.” Regina took in the woman’s words. She couldn’t have been more than the legal age to be wed, and the clothes she wore told the brunette that the woman was some sort of higher class citizen.

“Why at night?” Regina asked. “Are you wanted or running away?”

“Something like that,” the blonde muttered. Regina slipped her dagger into her belt. She felt for the young woman, truly.

“Well if you are going to rest you might as well rest in a proper bed,” Regina informed her. “Come on, you can sleep in mine.”

Emma eyed the brunette from her spot next to Midnight. The beautiful stranger didn’t seem to be a threat to her, but she did seem to be familiar to her. “How do I know I can trust you?”

“How do I know I can trust you?” Regina asked back, raising an eyebrow. Emma gave a shrug.

“Fair point.” She reached down to the saddle and grabbed a bag. Regina turned back to go towards the cottage, grabbing the basket of eggs along the way as Emma followed behind her. There should have been no reason for her to trust this beautiful brunette stranger, but she found that she did and it unnerved her a bit.

Regina had to bite her tongue to keep from asking the young blonde what she was running from. Instead she asked, “where are you headed to?”

“Not sure,” Emma answered, causing Regina to frown. She turned to look at the blonde but Emma kept her head ducked down.

“Are you in danger?” Regina couldn’t help but ask. She saw Emma bite her lip. “I’m sure King Leopold-”

“No!” Emma snapped so fast Regina was caught off guard as she opened the cottage’s door. “I mean, there’s no need for me to seek the King’s help,” she tried to frantically cover up. “I’m sure he has his own issues to deal with.” Regina squinted as she deciphered what was being said. She led Emma in and directed her to her room.

“You can rest there,” Regina said, pointing to the bed. “I’m just going to go back out and finish feeding the animals, then I’ll be back in.”

“Thank you,” Emma said as Regina turned to leave. Regina turned back and extended her hand with a small smile.

“It’s a pleasure,” she said. “Just what should I call my new house guest?”

Emma thought quickly and replied, “Swan,” as she extended her own hand and gripped Regina’s. They both felt a small shock at the contact but disregarded it.

“Well, enjoy your stay Swan.” With that Regina walked out and went back to the barn. When she was safely inside the door she cast the cloaking spell over the property again, guessing that the reason her new guest happened upon it because the charms had weakened over time. It wasn’t until she reached for the grain to feed her beloved horse did her sleeve creep up and she saw the small flower tattoo on her wrist was now white with veins of purple instead of the solid black it used to be. She gasped, her eyes darting towards the house. Of course it was her luck that the young woman was to be her soulmate. Regina knew that the name she gave her was a fake, for she took just a second too long to reply with it. Clearly there was something wrong and she was running from it. She contemplated what it meant for her now that she knew what the young woman was to her and how she could possibly help.

\---

Emma laid down on the surprisingly comfortable bed and stared at the ceiling. She knew she felt a shock when she touched the brunette, but didn’t have a clue as to what it could have meant. Emma knew she was beautiful though, and that something was drawing her to her. She felt a slight tingle at her wrist and held it up, gasping at what she saw. The small flower tattoo that had formed on her thirteenth birthday was now white with delicate purple veins running through the petals. She started to panic. All of her life she had been told by both her father and grandfather that she was destined to meet a nice prince that would be her soulmate and marry him. She had been happy when she met Mordred that her tattoo hadn’t changed, and now she knew why.

It wasn’t uncommon for the peasants to meet their soulmates that were the same sex, but rarely was it ever acknowledged with the royals. In fact, Emma couldn’t recall any texts from the library stating any royal in her family had a same sex soulmate. They all had been male-female pairings. Emma glanced at the door where the brunette had yet to come back through. She now understood why she was drawn to her.

Emma rose and paced the house. She had no clue how she was supposed to deal with this new revelation. As she passed the fireplace she noticed a paper crumpled up in the corner, the edges burned. Curiosity got the best of her and she reached into the cold hearth and grabbed the paper, straightening it out. It was then that she gasped at what she saw. There, on the paper, was a drawn picture of the brunette with the words “WANTED FOR THE MURDER OF SNOW WHITE”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 5: Enchanted Forest AU**

**Rating: M**

**AN: part 2 of the three prompts. Obviously we learn why Regina is on the run. Also a nod to one of my best friend/wifey's OCs is here as well. This was by far the easiest part to write.**

Emma stared at the paper in shock. She just happened to run into the very woman that had killed her mother. Not just ran into, but was soulmates with. Shock quickly turned into nausea. She was sure that if the woman found out who she was then she would try to kill her as well. The reasoning behind the murder was not clear though. Snow had posed no threat to anyone. In fact, she had been slated to become Queen once Leopold stepped down from the throne. No one at the castle would speak of the event either. Emma became determined, she was going to find out why this woman murdered her mother. She grabbed the dagger hidden in her boot and hid near the door for Regina to come back in the house.

\---

As soon as she opened the door Regina could sense something wasn’t right. She moved to check the bedroom to see if Swan was sleeping, but when she saw the bed empty dread started to form in her mind. Before she could turn she felt the cold edge of a blade being pressed to her neck as she was grabbed from behind.

“You have some things to answer for lady,” Swan’s voice rang in her ear, holding a cold and dangerous tone to it.

Regina carefully swallowed, feeling the blade press against her throat.

“Well you’re in my house, holding a blade to my throat,” Regina quietly said. “I’ve done nothing to you besides offer you a place to lay your head.” She felt the blade tighten as a wrinkled piece of paper was waved in front of her face. She could see it was one of the wanted posters that she had torn down from the nearby village when she last visited. It was a vivid reminder that she was still, after nearly sixteen years, still a wanted woman.

“What is the meaning of this?” Swan hissed in her ear. The press of the blade was getting uncomfortable but Regina valued her life so she didn’t dare move. “Answer me!”

“Remove your blade and I will,” Regina whispered. The blade disappeared and she was whipped around to face a very angry looking blonde. Her eyes fell to the paper still clutched in a pale hand. “Apparently the King thinks I killed the Princess.”

“You did!” Swan yelled. Regina shook her head, holding her hands up. “The castle still talks about it.”

“I did not kill Princess Snow,” Regina informed. “I had no reason to. Last time I saw her she was heavily with child.”

Emma faltered. She could see in the brunette’s eyes that she was telling the truth so far. But if she didn’t kill her mother when she was still a babe, then who did? “Explain yourself.”

Regina sighed. At least the blonde was seemingly willing to listen. “May I make something to eat first? I have not broken my fast since I awoke.” Emma nodded, moving to the side as Regina slowly walked past her, stoked the fire back to life in her little stove, then cracked some fresh eggs into a pan. Emma watched as she went to an ice box and retrieved some meat and set it in another pan. The ice box intrigued Emma, for they were miles from any port she knew of that could bring any ice in. Many of the meats she ate, if they weren’t fresh kills, were either salted, smoked, or dried. Even the castle didn’t much use an ice box unless the ice was fresh.

Regina saw Swan’s intrigue and smirked to herself. She used her magic to also preserve the ice she had gotten during the winter to stay solid within the box, allowing her to keep her meats, eggs, milk, and butter longer than normal. As she whipped up the eggs to finish cooking and flipped the side pork, she moved over to the table with a loaf of bread and sliced it to the halfway point, then laid the slices on the stove to toast. Once the food was done she put it on two plates and handed one to Swan. The young woman eyed the food wearily. “You would have seen if I had poisoned it,” Regina stated. “I’m eating the same thing as you are.” She sat down and, sitting straight like it had been engrained into her so many years ago, daintily ate.

Emma watched the brunette closely. She looked like a commoner, but a lot of her mannerisms suggested that perhaps she had been a royal at one point as well. What motivation would she have had then to kill her mother? “I don’t believe I ever caught your name,” Emma commented as she went to bite into her food. As soon as it reached her tastebuds, she thought she was in heaven. Even the cook in the castle couldn’t make eggs taste this delicious.

Regina regarded her carefully. Surely if this woman had heard the stories of Snow White’s murder from castle staff that she heard her name be tossed around? “It’s Regina,” she said, not bothering to give her fake name that the village knew her as.

Emma paused in her eating when she heard the brunette tell her her name. She had only heard it once or twice in her entire life. But it was a name that stuck with her. “You were supposed to marry the King, weren’t you?” Regina nodded, keeping her eyes down. “Why didn’t you? Because you murdered the Princess instead?”

“For the last time, I didn’t murder the Princess,” Regina sighed. Apparently the blonde wasn’t going to listen to her. Regina pushed her half-finished plate away. “Will you listen to me for once without jumping to conclusions?” The Swan nodded as she continued to eat. Regina sighed, running a hand through her raven-black hair. “I was eighteen when I first met the king. I had saved the Princess from the river after she had fallen in and he came to my family’s stead to thank me. Apparently his form of thanks was to ask me to marry him. My mother tried to accept the proposal for me, but I told them both that I was not interested. I had merely saved the Princess because it was the right thing to do. My mother was not happy that I had rejected the King, but I didn’t care. Snow and I, we did become friends though. I watched her blossom through the end of her pregnancy. I heard she had a girl.” Regina smiled at the memory of the news. “My mother was still upset over my retaliation, as she called it, of not marrying the elder King. He wasn’t my soulmate though, and I only wanted to marry for love.” She absently rubbed her wrist where the tattoo was with her thumb. “She used magic one night to go to the King’s castle, disguise herself as me, and killed the Princess in her sleep. By the time I knew, she had made sure she had been seen as me and I had to go into hiding.” A tear escaped Regina’s eye. “She killed my only friend and made sure I would suffer for it.”

“Your mother sounds like a piece of work,” Emma said quietly when Regina had finished her tale. “I never heard that side of the story. All I knew from what Papa said was that the murderer befriended mother before she had me, and the motive everyone thought was so she could steal the baby once it was born.”

Regina didn’t miss the words that Emma said. Her eyes shot up as she looked at Swan, scanning her features again. Sure enough, she could see little features of Snow in the woman. Her green eyes, the high cheek bones. “You’re Snow White’s daughter?” she questioned in wonder. Swan nodded. Regina frowned then. “What are you doing so far from the castle alone then?”

Now it was Emma’s turn to duck her head. She pushed her now empty plate away. “Grandfather wanted to marry me to Prince Mordred of Camelot.”

“What?” Regina exclaimed. She had heard rumors about the Broken Kingdom’s prince, especially from one of the rogue knights that liked to frequent the village down the road. The king was a cruel man, supposedly had a bastard daughter running around, but the son was worse. Of course, that knight, a female, always seemed to be eyeing Regina up. She even stayed a few times with Regina when the roads were too bad to travel. Somehow they almost always ended up naked on the furs that served as Regina’s bed, and Regina was deliciously sore the next morning.

“He thought I had never developed the tattoo,” Emma explained. “I was just a pawn to auction off to the highest bidder when he saw the kingdom was struggling.” Regina didn’t know the kingdom was struggling at all. Then again, she had been in hiding for sixteen years and nowhere close to the court, so how could she? “But that’s the thing, I do have the tattoo.” She showed Regina her wrist and Regina gasped. It was indeed the matching tattoo to her own. “It didn’t color until this morning.” Regina’s chocolate brown eyes met sea green.

“Mine either,” she confessed, pulling up her own sleeve and showing Swan. “It’s funny how fate works.” Emma nodded. “Do you believe me though? What I told you?”

Emma blushed and nodded. There was no reason for her not to trust Regina. Everything that was said made sense, even matched a little of what she remembered David telling her as a child. “I’m sorry I lied to you.” When Regina cocked her head with a questioning look Emma explained. “My name isn’t Swan. It’s Emma.”

“Emma,” Regina breathed out, causing Emma’s body to react unlike any time before. “I remember a conversation Snow and I had before you were born that she loved the name Emma, and if she was going to have a girl she was going to name her that. I’m glad she did. It’s a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.”

Emma couldn’t help but blush more at the compliment. She knew she was attracted to the woman, but they had bigger concerns that she wanted to address as well. “Thank you,” she said. “I’m glad you told me the truth about my mother’s death. As it is though, the King still wants your head. And he probably will want mine as well since I did run away.”

“Given your options, I’d say running away was best,” Regina agreed. “There are probably going to be heavy patrols running the roads and villages once he discovers you missing. You will be safe here though.”

“How do you know that?” Emma asked.

Regina smirked. “My mother wasn’t the only one with magic in these lands.” She waved her hand and an apple appeared in her palm. “I also have it. Not like she does, but I have cloaked the property from being seen from anyone I don’t want to see.”

Emma frowned. “But I saw your cottage from the road.”

Regina nodded. “I have two theories about that. One is that, because I hadn’t redone the cloaking spell in a while that it was weak enough that you could see through it. Two is that you were meant to find me.” They just smiled at each other. “We’ll be fine. As long as you don’t mind a little hard work.”

“Anything not to be married to that monster.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 6: Trapped in an AU**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**AN: This chapter is not going to be for the faint of heart. There will be foul language, raping, torture, and death in this. I am sorry if any of this offends any of you that were loving this so far, but as I warned before this is not a happy ending story. There will be German in here, and I used Google Translate to find the translations, so I apologize for any errors. English will be in parenthesis next to it.**

  
Emma and Regina lived on the little farm for nearly two years before they had anything eventful happen. Over the years they had watched numerous patrols from first the White Kingdom ride past on the road, then banners from Camelot joined the ranks on patrols. Emma had learned how to tend the animals and work the land while Regina was the one who went out to the village when they needed supplies as well as hunted when they needed fresh meats or furs. That had been the agreement they agreed upon after Regina had come back from down shortly after the first patrols went through and showed Emma the poster with her picture stating that she was wanted for treason against the crown. Things were far too fresh for Emma to go out and be seen, but she could tend to the animals and the garden. Regina was the one to go hunt or out to the village if they needed anything that they couldn’t produce themselves.

  
Other than trying to keep to themselves, Emma and Regina faired rather well together. Occasionally Regina’s knight friend came around for visits, giving them a change of pace. The female knight took a liking to Emma and sparred with her on her visits, keeping Emma’s swordsmanship up. The cheeky knight even occasionally got both women into bed with her, leading to a few interesting but fun nights and sore mornings.

  
As Emma tended to the garden she could hear the distant hoofbeats through the trees, signaling another patrol on its way through. Suddenly a brown blur came riding up to the barn and Emma frowned. She quickly went to investigate what Regina was up to. As she stepped into the barn she saw Regina hurriedly putting a saddle on Midnight. “What’s going on?” she asked.

  
“I was spotted in the village,” Regina explained, sounding out of breath. “The knights, they have the Dark One with them.” Emma’s face fell. She had heard rumors of the Dark One and knew he was not something to deal with unless you were truly desperate.

  
“The Dark One?” she asked bewildered. “Are you sure?”

  
“Yes, apparently the King is still desperate to get you back.” Regina turned and kissed Emma quick and fierce. “We must flee my love. Now.” Regina finished making sure the saddle was secure before leading Midnight outside for Emma.

  
“Let me go get some supplies,” Emma started but Regina whirled on her.

  
“No time!” Regina pushed her to Midnight. “They’re not far.” Emma could hear the hoofbeats becoming louder. She quickly mounted Midnight as Regina mounted Rocinante, then led them away. Emma felt sad that she hadn’t grabbed her sword but only hoped that they would be able to return for it, for it was the last thing she had that her father had given her. The pair rode hard and fast down the road, but the horses soon started to tire. Despite all the running, they could still hear the King’s men coming. Regina dug into her pocket and pulled out a clear bean, then looked at Emma. “Do you trust me?”

  
“With all that I am,” Emma answered. Regina nodded and threw the bean in front of them. A swirling green portal opened up, spooking the horses a bit. The two women grabbed hands and urged their horses to jump in.

  
When they emerged on the other side they were in another wooded area, but the trees were very different. They looked around as they tried to get their bearings together. “Come on,” Regina said, pulling Emma out of her reverie. “I think I see a shelter over there.” They urged their horses through the trees, eyes constantly scanning for dangers in this new world as they headed for the barn. There was a slight tang of gunpowder in the air and the ground looked as if it had been recently trampled. They got to the barn with no issues and entered the building. Inside it was dry and there was hay for the horses. They quickly settled in, not sure what they were going to be facing.

  
“Regina?” Emma spoke up as she brushed Midnight down. “I have a bad feeling about this land.”

  
“So do I, dear. But at least we aren’t being hunted by the King’s men,” Regina tried to cheer her love up. Truth was, she was also having a horrible feeling about this land. It felt as if a greater evil was at play here than even the Dark One. “Well at least we have some provisions,” Regina said, reaching into her saddlebags. “I highly doubt that the wildlife around here is plentiful.”

  
“Judging how it looks outside I doubt there’s any life around here,” Emma lamented, settling down on a bucket in the corner. Regina broke a small loaf of bread in half and handed it to her.

  
“Well we can rest here for the day, then go in the morning for better land and shelter.” Emma nodded and dug into her bread. After they ate they laid out two blankets on top of the hay so they could sleep.

  
The next morning the women were woken by the odd sound of gears grinding and shifting, and voices outside of the barn. Before they could comprehend what was going on the barn door burst open and a group of soldiers with a strange arm band came in, but stopped as soon as they saw them on the blanket. One of them came forward, pointing a gun at them. “Wer bist du? (Who are you?)” he barked at them. Neither Regina nor Emma had ever heard the language before. “Wer bist du? Wo bist du hergekommen? (Who are you? Where did you come from?)” Emma and Regina still looked at them bewildered. The man looked at one of the others. “Verhaften sie (Arrest them),” he ordered. The other man came towards Emma and Regina, but Regina jumped up with a fireball in her hand.

  
“Stay away,” she growled. The men all backed off as they eyed the fireball.

  
“Hexe (Witch),” the leader said quietly. “Eine amerikanische hexe (An American witch).” His eyes took on an evil glint. “Himmler will diese beiden (Himmler will want these two). Nehmen sie am leben (Take them alive)!”

  
“Regina,” Emma quietly whimpered as the men came for them. Regina could tell that she was overpowered though by the number of men against her. She squashed the fireball in her hand and turned to Emma.

  
“Try not to resist my love,” Regina quickly told her. “I’m sure we can talk to whoever is in charge and get passage.” The men pulled them apart and quickly tied cuffed them, then dragged them out to a strange looking carriage that had no horses yet rumbled like a dragon. As Emma and Regina were forced to climb into the back the men hit them hard over the head with their rifles. Emma huddled close to Regina, afraid of these strange men. As the vehicle lurched into drive Emma gripped Regina’s hands tightly.

  
One of the soldiers across from them saw how close they were and sneered. “Gottverdammten lesben (Goddamn lesbians). Ich hoffe, Himmler schickt sie direkt zu den kammern (I hope Himmler sends you straight to the chambers).” From the tone of his voice Emma and Regina could tell he didn’t like them, especially after he spat at them. Emma flinched from that and couldn’t help but to curl up further into Regina. Regina held her hand as best as she could, running a finger over Emma’s tattoo.

  
“Privat, reden sie nicht mit den gefangenen (Private, don’t talk to the prisoners)!” the leader shouted.  
“Ich hatte nichts dagegen die blondine zu ficken (I wouldn’t mind fucking the blonde),” one of the other men said as his eyes raked over Emma. “Sie sieht aus als sei sie eng (She looks like a tight one).” The men around them erupted in laughter.

  
“Vorsichtig Lars (Careful Lars),” another, older man, said. “Sei sind hexen (They are witches). Sie konnte deinen schwanz verfluchen (she might curse your dick).”

  
“Halt die klappe, alle von euch (Shut up, all of you)!” the leader screamed at them. The back of the vehicle became silent as they rode on. Emma whimpered a few times they hit a few big bumps until they got to a compound surrounded by several fences, tall guard towers, and many other soldiers and sickly looking people. “Aus! Aus! (Out! Out!)” the leader screamed, and the soldiers quickly piled out. Emma and Regina were shoved forward and pushed out of the back, landing on top of each other on the ground.

  
“Aufstehen die dreck (Get up you filth),” another voice ordered, yanking the women up by the cuffs on their wrists and pulling them towards a menacing looking building. Inside things were screamed to them, they were stripped and put into simple white gowns with purple triangles sewn above where their hearts were. They were held in a very sterile looking room with one armed guard outside the door.

  
“Regina, I’m scared,” Emma whispered to her.

  
“Me too,” Regina confessed. “But we need to have hope.” Emma nuzzled into Regina’s neck and Regina held her close.

  
“Sind das die hexen uber die ich informiert wurde (Are these the witches I was informed about)?” a voice from out in the hallway said, causing Regina and Emma to look to the door.

  
“Jawohl. Sie sprechen nicht die Muttersprache. Sie klingen wie sie sind Amerikaner (Yes sir. They don’t speak the Mother tongue though. They sound like they are American),” the guard responded. There was a grunt and then a man walked into the room. He was dressed in a military uniform with a white shirt and tie, half-moon spectacles and a little moustache under his nose. His hair was a high cut.

  
“I hear I have some Americans in my custody,” he said to them with heavily accented English. “What are you doing in the Motherland, Americans?”

  
“What are Americans?” Emma asked before Regina could say anything. The man tilted his head at her.

  
“You are from America, no?” He questioned. Both Regina and Emma shook their heads. “Interesting.” He eyed up Regina. “I was told you have magic.”

  
“What does it matter?” Regina asked. The man smiled at her, but both Emma and Regina were creeped out by it.

  
“Everything.” He looked her over with disgust then turned to Emma, pulling her away from Regina. “You are nearly perfect for the program.”

  
“What program?” Emma asked, her voice shaking.

  
“You shall see.” He turned to the door. “Nehmen sie sie in ihr zimmer (take them to their room),” he barked. Immediately two guards came in and roughly grabbed Regina and Emma, dragging them down the hall to a room with two bunks and two buckets. One bucket was empty, the other had what Regina could see stagnant water in it. “This is where you shall live,” the man said as he followed them in. “You will be fed shortly. Then we will begin in the morning.” He turned and left the room, the door slamming shut behind him with the clang of heavy metal on metal. Emma burst into tears, turning into Regina’s chest. Both of them were terrified for what was to come.

  
The next morning, after a meal that was a weak broth with only a slice or two of potato in each, they were taken into separate rooms. Regina was strapped onto a table where she was subjected to many needles and contraptions, as well as a number tattooed onto her arm. Emma was also strapped to a table and injected with something from a syringe, tattooed as well, then a male doctor forced her legs apart and began examining her. He was not gentle and Emma was crying and screaming from pain. By the end of that first day both women were exhausted and refused to eat the moldy bread with weak broth they were served. Instead they opted to hold each other. The days continued as such for Regina, and Emma was injected each day for a week then returned to the room. She could hear Regina, as well as others, screaming down the hall. Every night during that week Emma held Regina close. After three days of refusing to eat they finally caved and ate the broth and moldy bread. They knew their bodies needed some sort of sustenance, and this was all they were being given.

  
At the beginning of their second week as prisoners Regina was left in the room while Emma was dragged back out and brought back to the room with the same doctor that had examined her. She was tied down again and her legs spread apart as he went to work on her again. She screamed and screamed from the pain the doctor inflicted upon her. Regina could hear her from their room and cried for her lover. By the time Emma came back to her, she was a mess of sobs and tears. She was roughly thrown into the room and Regina was glad she was there to catch her.

  
“Emma, my love, are you okay?” she asked. Emma shook her head no, her legs not seeming to work. Regina laid her down on the one bed and noticed the blood around the crotch area of Emma’s gown. “Oh, Emma,” Regina breathed, pulling the younger blonde to her. These people, they learned, were cruel monsters.

  
The next day was much of the same as the days before: Regina taken to one room and poked and prodded painfully, and Emma was brought into another room. This time though, when she was strapped to the table her legs were also restrained. A big, burly man was also in the room with the same doctor. They spoke in the mysterious language before the bigger man started stripping down his bottom half. “Please, no,” Emma begged, weakly struggling against her restraints.

  
The man came over to her, sporting a big erection. “I’m going to enjoy fucking you, whore,” he sneered as he leaned over her. He shoved himself into her roughly, making Emma scream from the pain. He thrusted into her hard and rough, not bothering with anything else. Emma was reduced down to whimpers and tears. She couldn’t help that her body reacted to him, and the only thing she did to try to keep her sanity was to focus her thoughts on Regina. After a few moments she felt him speed up and then go rigid as he came in her. “Good, tight slut,” he spat as he withdrew, causing her more tears. The man and the doctor talked again before he dressed and left, then Emma was unstrapped and taken back to her room. Her tears fell from her face but she was shutting down from the experience.

  
By the time Regina was brought back to the room she was in extreme pain, but as soon as she saw Emma her heart broke. She had never seen the blonde so catatonic. “Emma,” Regina called out, her voice rough from screaming. When Emma didn’t respond she crawled herself closer and touched Emma’s shoulder. Emma reacted to the touch violently, jumping back and slamming into the wall. Her tears and sobs started anew, and she was whimpering. “What did they do to you my love?” Regina asked herself out loud, but the sound of her voice called to Emma.

  
“Regina?” she cried, her eyes searching for the brunette.

  
“I’m here, my love, I’m right here,” Regina cried, taking Emma into her arms as they sat in the corner of the room. Emma told her what happened that day and Regina couldn’t help but cry her own tears over everything. These people were making the Enchanted Forest seem like heaven. At least there she could openly access her magic and fight back. Here, it seemed her magic was suppressed.

  
The next week was the same for the both of them, and Regina was watching as Emma refused to eat what they were given as food. She only drank a few sips of the broth before refusing it. Emma started to become deathly thin from the torture they were being forced through. Regina wished that she had never brought them here, but she didn’t know that this was where the bean the Blue Fairy gave her would lead them here.

  
It was in the middle of the third week that they thought they were getting a reprieve from the torture. There was a commotion from the hallway before they were grabbed and pulled out of the room. When asked, they were told it was a shower day. Both Emma and Regina were stripped naked and thrown in a room with other prisoners that looked as bad and worse than Emma. She held Emma close as the room was packed with everyone. There were even a few children as well.

  
“Say your prayers,” a woman nearby said as Regina looked at her.

  
“Why? They said it was a shower day,” Regina replied. The woman gave her a sad smile.

  
“No, dear, they are going to kill us,” she said. “My wife was brought here last week when she couldn’t work anymore. At least I can go see her again.”

  
Regina’s heart sank as she realized that any dreams she had of the future with Emma were now being taken from them. She turned her head to look at Emma, seeing the tears running down her sweet soulmate’s face. She had heard the woman as well. “I love you, Emma.”

  
“I love you too, Regina,” Emma said back, pulling Regina in for a tight hug, kissing her fiercely as the large metal door was shut and locked. They never let go of each other as the poisonous gas filled the room, nor when their bodies collapsed as death took them away from the torture of the Nazis.  



End file.
